


Welcome to Walmart

by 11newells



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big boobs and ass reader, Both pun and sans has horns, Creeper sans, Echo dong, F/F, F/M, Heavy reader but not to heavy, Horny sans, Lots of Angst, Masturbation, Possessive Sans, Public Masturbation, Reader is OC, Reader might be named but will mostly be nicked named alot, Sans Has Night Terrors, Sans has tail, Sex, Shy Sans, Soulmates, Stalking, Tall Reader, Walmart, depressed reader, things will be added in tags as story go's on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10110221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11newells/pseuds/11newells
Summary: Working at night at Wal-Mart can be tiring in the pay  is not so good. But it's quiet so you can't complain about it that much. Your life is boring and your history full pain. But a bunch of monsters come into your life and it's no longer boring. Especially when a tiny skeleton is always around the corner every where you went.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and it's been a long time since I wrote a story. So I'm very rusty with telling stories. I also have a spelling disability so if something is misspelled or not used correctly please tell me so I can fix it or if there's any way for me to improve and tell him the story. Feeling this was kinda Rush in storytelling so I might rewrite this  
> *update*  
> nothing much change in this chapter other then fixes in spelling and soomecextra details to give some more meat to this chapter

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darkness all around me...

 

Screams of fear and sounds of gunfire...

 

The smell of blood in the air...

 

The feeling of something heavy in my hands...

 

*WAKE UP!!!!!*

 

My eyes fly open from a scream from my phone. Quickly I roll over to see it on the floor next to my bed. Huh I must have knocked it off my chair when I was sleeping. I grab my phone and turned off my alarm to make it stop yelling for me to wake up.

“ I really need to change that ring tone having someone yelling on top of their lungs to “wake up” is going to kill me one of these days.“ I said to no one as I wipe away the heavy sweat from my brow. I looked at my clock on my phone. It's noon and quite early for me to be getting up. Whelp that's what you get for working nights at Walmart.

 

 I look around my room to ground myself from that night terror. It was adecent size for a three room trailer house big enough for my queen bed ,my computer setup and my dresser. I crawl out of my bed and turn on my pc. I might as well get some recording done before I have to get ready for work.

 

I work as a voice actress and artist online. As my computer booted up I looked at the paintings and drawings on my walls from fans who had given them to me when they found me at my workplace and from my post box at the post office. I also looked at the little nick' nacks on my table and shelves that they also made for me. I had a good fan base from the My Little Pony fandom that soon branched out to others. Before I could start recording I heard a knock at my door.

“ it's open” I yelled as I looked at the door behind me.

My roommate Jen walked in still in her pj's with a smile on her face. She must be in a good mood to be smiling like a cat who caught something.

  
  


“ why good morning my love! Guess what?!” she said with a high happy funny voice like she always does with me. I smile at her and chuckle at her giddiness.

“ what gorgeous ?”

“ we ordered a sheet pizza lunch from Maria'sto celebrate your birthday today!”

I stare at her for a few seconds in confusion. I turn to my pc and looked at the date. April 29 it read in bright lights. I normally don't do much on my birthday due to always landing on my work days so I had forgotten that it was today.

 

“ huh so it is? You guys didn't have to do that you know” I turned back to her with a soft smile and tired eyes. She returned the smile back and walks over to hug me.

 

“ I know but since we can't afford gifts at less we can feed you.”

 

“ yeah for having five people living here I don't know why we are tight with bills and food? I said with a sigh as I close my eyes as I hug her back.

 

“you know that answer sweetie” she replied with a cold annoyed tone. I knew what she meant our other roommate Jesse who was skinny as a beanpole would graze all day and night till we were out of food. There has been days where we would not eat due to him but we couldn't kick

him out because we need his SSI money. He suppose to have a mental disability which in reality he was just too lazy to get a job. So he would stay home all day to clean the house and take care of the animals while the rest of us go to work.

 

Jen, her husband Tyler and his brother Chris work as bus aides for the local high schools during the days and I work overnight at walmart stocking shelves. I sigh again from thinking about him it was bad enough that he was her ex but he was still in love with her even though he treated her like shit and did nothing to improve

their lives.

 

“ welp I'm going to go and shower and record a song before we go and get it mkay?” I told her as I got up from my chair while I grabbed my robe and a towel from my bed.

 

“ sure I love listening to you sing. I will never get over the fact on you use to sound like nails on a chalkboard before becoming a goddess after that horrible day.” she said as she walked out with me. My black and orange calico cat Twix ran between my legs and jumped on my bed making herself at home on it before I closed the door.

 

“yep” I only replied back to her as I walked into the small plain bathroom right next to my room.

 

I closed the door behind me and stood in front of the mirror. Dam I look awful, dark circles under my eyes stood out from my sickly white skin. My dark brown hair that went down to my shoulders was all fizzed out and resembled a rat's nest. My scars normally faint from afar stood out over my left eye crawling up on my forehead into my hair.

 

I looked away not wanting to remember on the day on how I got it . I stripped down to my birthday suit and got in the shower. Showering takes longer for me then a normal person due to how small the shower is andalso me being a very tall woman at 7”5'ft.

 

I try to get out as fast as I could not wanting to see my body full of scars and all its fatness. I returned to my room and changed into some clean clothes and got on my computer. I looked at my messages on Discord from my online friends in the mlp fandom who run a radio channel on youtube. Many wished me a happy birthday and gave me a few gifts on stream.

 

I reply back my thanks and told them I would join them later in the new games they sent me. I cleaned my old scratched glasses and started to record my cover on Attack on Titan-Reluctant Heroes. After a few hours of recording I walked out to the living room to go with Jen and Tyler to get our lunch/dinner for me in my case. Jesse was sitting on the couch watching tv like always looking bored. He glanced at me and then back to the tv.

 

I rolled my eyes before walking out with Jen and Tyler to their truck. One trip to our old home town later and funhang out with my roommates to celebrate my birthday it was time for me to get ready for work.

 

I changed into my work uniform a blue long sleeve men's shirt due to women's sizes notbeing big enough for me and black pants. My vest and badge were in my locker in the backroom at work so all I had to grab was my bag and keys. My work was across the street but I had to go thru two crosswalks to get to it. As I walkdown the street with my music playing in my ear buds I looked at my fellow walkers both humans and monsters.

 

Yep that's right monsters they came up from the ground five years ago from a mountain not to fair from here. The stories we were told about as children were completely wrong with them wanting to eat us and being evil. Turns out they're the most sweetest things ever... well sweeter than humans that's for sure.

 

As I walk I felt eyes on me again and a Strange smell. It wasn't a bad smell just strange due to how randomly I would smell it. It was like fresh rain fall with the smell of old books and a hint of ketchup to it. I had been smelling it for about three months now. It just randomly started up at work one day as well as the feeling of being watched.

 

I eventually ignored the feeling and smell never finding the source of it. I walk into the store as the crowds of the day were dying down. I would wave to a few who walked by as I head to the back of the store to the elections section. I walked through the swing door on the back wall grabbed my stuff from my locker. I clocked in and got my garbage bags for my plastics and foams in the back room.

 

I headed to the front of the store to grab some carts to separate my boxes for each aisle. As I was walking back to my area the feeling of being watched stayed with me. I shook it off and continued with my work. Since the store is so big and my height gives me an advantage I usually get stuck with doing large and small furniture.

 

Night goes by tediously being a heavy two truck night and I fell into my zone as I work before I knew it, it was six in the morning. I yawned and popped my neck from the stress of the night. I clocked out and started to walk back home to the trailer park. Little did I know that a blue hooded figure was watching me work throughout the night and had began to follow me home.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments thanks to saskie for editing

  
  


I walked up to my house and opened the door as I do I see Chris standing in the kitchen making coffee for himself. He was a handsome man average size both in height and body weight with brown hair and eyes. He had a some shadow on his chin making his face more rug-it.

 

“ hey you're home early “ he said without turning around knowing that it was me who had come in.

 

“ yeah finished early both in stocking and zoning everywhere so Brain let us all go” I replied back  as I took off my shoes and walked over to him to grab myself a cup as well.

 

He grunted back his answer as he drank his coffee. We both stood there for a few minutes before he had to leave for work. Jen and Tyler had left earlier to get to their buses on time. I was left alone in the house with Jessie still sleeping in his room that was next to mine. 

 

I never really liked being home alone with him especially while I slept. So I would always lock my door when I went to bed and I'm so glad that  I got in a habit in doing that because he would always knock once or not at all as he walked into my room to ask me something random or stupid. 

 

I usually ended up having to redo my recordings or mute myself on streams to tell him to get out or tell him to read my sign that I have hanging on my door to tell the others that I was recording. He 

also had walked on me a few times naked after I had showered knowing fully well that I had just gotten out. 

 

I shivered at the memory as I drank my coffee finishing it in one gulp and went into my room to get ready to take another shower to relax myself enough to try to  get myself to sleep after a long day of work. 

After taking my shower and changing into my PJ's which were just a t-shirt and a thong. I open up my dresser to pull out my locked medicine box that had a lot of my med's in. I had to take a lot of pills for many of my issues that I had developed over the years. Depression, joint pain, insomnia, and seizures stabilizers those where only a few I had to take to make my days somewhat normal.

I took my pills and as I was about to crawl into my bed the feeling of eyes watching me again had showed up but it was coming from my window. I pulled back my light blocker window shades to look out and see if maybe I could find the source to this feeling.

 

As I look out into the woods which was still black from how thick it was even though there weren't leaves on the trees yet  during this time of the year but also the sun hadn't risen from across the house. 

 

As I stared into it I thought I saw something  staring right back but as I try to squinted to get a better look all I saw were shadows and trees. 

 

I Shrugged my shoulders and pulled my shade back making my room dark as night. I covered myself with my blankets and Twix jumped onto my bed and laid on my stomach purring loudly happy that I was home. 

 

I smiled at her and scratched her head making her purr louder. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep. During my sleep I had put my pillows on my head to cover my eyes and had kicked off my blankets on one of my legs. As I laid onto my-side. I was half asleep when  I felt something warm and hard  softly rub up and down my calf. It had felt nice and I softly moan in response to it. The warm sensation had stopped mid way up my leg and stayed there for what might had been a minute before it continued what it was doing before.  It would move higher up my leg to my exposed ass. The warm thing pushed a bit harder on my ass cheek that it gave me a jolt of pleasure that had felt so good I moaned again. As soon as I did I heard what sounded like purring very low and deep. So in my tired mind I had put together that the hard, warm thing was my cat who was kneading on me like she has done many times to show her love to me. Without removing my pillows I slowly blindly try to swat her way due to knowing her claws hurt when she gets to into it. 

 

“ Twixy baby mommy loves you too but your claws hurt me when you show me too much love” I said hoarsely from my dry mouth. The warm thing stopped when I tried to swat at it. which I hummed in approval of it going away. I inhaled a big breath of air as I stretched my body like a cat popping my back and neck at the same time. When I had curled back into a ball I swear I heard a low growl next to me. I jolted from shock in hearing it. 

 

“ Don't you dare growl at me this is my bed not yours!” I hoarsely scoffed at what I had though I was still my cat who was angry that I had moved her as I was turning in my bed. I heard what sounded like a chuckle of a man. The unexpected sound made me stiffen up as I moved my pillows to see who was in my room in fear that Jessie had broken in to be a creep.

 

As I blink away the sleep I had found nothing there but my cat next to me still sleeping. I looked around my room to see if anything had changed as I try to calm down my breathing from the scare. Once I had  calmed down I came to the conclusion that I was dreaming and petted my cat one more time before going back to sleep.

 

Once again little did I know that outside my house across into the woods from my room the blue hooded figure that had followed me home smiled to himself in a evil way as he stared at the house. 

  
“soon my sweetheart you will be out of that horrible place and be safe with me” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me A Cup Of Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/P5P3GCJT)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alittle bit more info on reader and some her roommates. Next chapter will be from our little stalker veiw over the few months he been watching.

  
  


I rolled around for a few hours trying to get back to sleep after that strange dream but failing hard in doing so. I sigh in frustration before I got up and booted up my pc thinking of doing an art stream to pass time until I had to hop on the Radio podcast with the others. I setup my layout for my stream and looked on Discord to see if any of the guys were on. I smiled when I noticed that three of them were in a group call just chatting away. I joining in without warning to scare them like I usually do.

  
  


“ Heyyyyyyyyy pretty ladies how you all doing?” I said in the creepiest flirty voice just like the ones I usually get at work from guys who try to hit on me. They all scream like girls who got walked in on while changing. I cackled like a mad woman from how high I got them to go.

 

“ wow kate way to go on being a creep” said madman20 in a deep voice that might had sounded like he was annoyed but I knew him for a two years and knew he wasn't.

 

“ I do have great teachers at work from all the guys that look at my ass as I bend over at work.” I replied in tired tone.

 

“ anyway why are you up early  Aquidah  usually you sleep till like two on your weekend?” choochoo2020 had asked in hyper happy tone to hear from me.

 

“ I couldn't sleep had a weird dream so I was going to do an art stream before our podcast anyone want to join in it with chatting and to help me read the chat while I work?”

 

“yeah I can join was bored and I like watching you draw” EthanKnight replied

 

I hummed back to them as I tweeted out that I was streaming and on my other media's. Once that was done I started the stream. As soon as I open the stream chat a name Lazypunlover pops up. They have been my number one fan who seems to always be on all of my streams,videos and podcast for the past few months now. 

 

“hey Lazy how you doing little guy?”  I asked as I began my layout of what I wanted to do I was thinking on drawing a quick few strip comics of things that happen on some of my Let's plays on my channel.

 

“hey sweetheart I'm doing ok super happy knowing that you started your stream anything special reason why? “

 

“ you are a sharp little cookie aren't you? Na just couldn't sleep and was bored so though I do some sketches before the podcast thinking on going out later today since it's my day off.” 

 

I had decided to do some sketch requests since I couldn't think of a good comic strip to draw. So I wait for more to join. 

“ okay boys I can't think of anything to sketch I'm going to do request from watchers but you know me I always get you guys first anything you want me to sketch out for you?”

 

“ draw a dick!” yells mad in a sarcastic tone

  
  


“mkay” I said in a funny deep voice as I started to write out his name and drew a very part drawing of his OC pony.

 

“Hey!” he said in joking angry voice which made the all of us laugh loudly at him.

 

“ hey you said draw a dick and I did so you can't be mad at me ma”

 

“ Don't call me ma bitch!” he giggle in reply

 

When he said that I had to troll him hard with the only way I knew how. I took a deep breath and did my best Stewie griffin's voice.

 

“mum mom ma mama mum mummy mum moma mum mom ma mama mum mummy mum moma ” 

 

“WHAT!?” He yelled at me, to toughs who didn't know mad like I did they would think he was really angry and annoyed at me. But I knew him and I could hear him trying not to laugh. 

 

“ hi” I reply I my most realistic child voice that had in the past gave a few head turns to me. As soon as I did that the dam broke with him and he began to laugh hard.

 

“Ethan I think I broke mad” I said in a funny fake worried voice to my fellow streamer. That made the group and the chat to laugh. The stream went by like that for about an hour while I worked on requests from the guys and a few ponies from the show. Lazy threw a few puns at me which didn't help with laughter.

 

“ ok I got one what do you call a fish with no eyes?” I ask the guys and those in chat.

 

“what?” choochoo asked happy

 

“a fshhhhhhhhhh!” I reply back giggling

 

After that horrible joke I got groans from the guys and those in chat which was music to my ears.

 

“yezzzzzz your groans feed me!” I said in my most stereotyped villain voice.

 

“ But anyway, now that these are done I'm going to do some from you guys in chat but not a lot since it's getting close to podcast time. So I'm going to do two and call it for stream now since you been stalking me on all of my stuff Lazy you can get first pick on what you want me to draw” I said in a giggly happy tone.

 

I have no clue why but Lazy just give me this happy feeling every time I see his messages so I want to give back something to him. I guess I had made his day because he was typing away so fast I swear he had ten cups of coffee.

  
  


“OMG REALLY!? THANK YOU SWEETHEART! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT! IDK WHAT TO ASK I'M JUST HAPPY WITH WATCHING YOU! OH GOD THAT SOUNDS CREEPY!”

 

“oh my god” I whisper giggled at reading is message. This guy is just a cutie I never met someone so happy to see my stuff it really wasn't that good compared to others I have seen online. I had to talk to him more other than through streams and comments.

 

“If that made your day then answer me this question do you by chance have discord?” I asked with a evil smile. I believe he got my meaning to my question because he began to freak out again .

 

“ YES I DO!! ARE YOU ASKING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ASKING OF ME!?”

 

“If you mean by if you wanna add me to it then yes,yes I am” 

 

he didn't write back but only sent a image of a smiley face with sparkly eyes so I take that as a yes. I privately message him my number on it and he added me to Discord. He message me on it as soon as I looked down at the app.

 

“ thank you so much sweetheart for adding me.”

 

“np little guy  you make me laugh with your horrible jokes and puns so thank you for making me smile anyway is there anything you want me to sketch for you?” 

 

“can I take a rain check on it?”

“yeah that's fine little guy”

 

Before I could start on the other request I heard a knock at my door. 

 

“hang on guys someone's at my door” I muted myself on stream and in call and answer my door. 

 

Christ was my door with a pissed off look that is not good hope its not at me or something I had done.

 

“ we are having a family meeting right now we need you”

 

“ yeah just let me finish my stream and tell the guys I be a bit late on podcast” 

 

He nodded at me and walked back into the living room I closed the door and walked back my pc. 

 

“ Ok bad news boy's and Girl's I have to stop stream and will be late for the podcast I have a family meeting with my roommates which from the look on one of their faces it's not a good one.” 

 

The guys said bye and understood and so did the chat even though they were sad about the news.

I turned off my pc and put my pants on before I grabbed my phone. I walked out into the livingroom to see everyone but Jeesie. I sat next to christ on the couch and looked at Jen.

 

“ ok first off is this anything about me or something I did?” I asked

 

“no but it involves you and Christ” Tyler replied in a angry tone. I gulp I didn't like it when Tyler was angry it was never at me but I still felt like uncomfortable due to how I used to get yelled at by my parents due to they wanted to vent out their feelings.  

 

“No this is about Jessie grazing again and putting names on food. He's been eating nonstop and is now taking others food after we told him who's it was and playing that he didn't know. I sorry to say this to you kate but he made all of your pork chops that you got Monday.”  Jen said looking at me with sad eyes. I looked at her in shock and got up to go look in the freezer. As I look the whole thing is empty. 

 

  
“ THAT MOTHER FUKER I AM GOING TO STAB HIM!!!!!” I yelled at the empty freezer. 

 

“ I understand if he wanted one but he fucking took all of them! Why didn't you guys stop him!”

“ we didn't know he made all of them. He then asked if we want them after he was done. We told him those were yours since you barely eat here. He then replied in mono tone “oh” that he had forgot about it and the walked into his room with them” Tyler replied.

 

I closed my eyes to calm myself down so I didn't have a seizure from the extreme anger I was feeling. I was planning on making dinner for all of us by making bread pork chops and other sides, looks like that plan is ruined. I took a few more even breaths to calm down and looked over to the others.

 

“ for now on i'm putting my name on everything I buy I am no longer buying anything for the house because I never get anything from it! An I know that fucker is not here because he out with his friend so relay that message to him. I going out to run some errands because of I stay in this house today and he comes home I will stab him.” I hissed out. 

 

They all nodded knowing full well to stay away from me when I'm pissed off.  I walked into my room and changed into some clothes a purple sweater that faded downwards to black like a night sky with gems as stairs and some black jeans.  I tweeted out that I wasn't going to join in the stream due to personal issues that happened and told the guys the same. They said it was fine and hope I was ok I told them what happen and they where pissed off as well. 

  
I walked down the street heading into town to the mall to blow some steam off looking at stuff. As I got closer I walked by Grillby's a little pub restaurant. I had been in a good amount on my days off to hang with the monsters or grab a bite. As I thought of the food my belly growled at me which made me giggle maybe some food will help me feel better. I walked into the place greeted by a warm glow and heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me A Cup Of Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/P5P3GCJT)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long i had lost internet due to roommates family who had stead more then their welcomed had blew up our internet bill till the point it was turned off. but now i am back and i have a few chapters written hopefully their good

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3 months ago

 

 

 

 

golden walls all around ….

 

silent greeting me...

 

sound's of footsteps coming close....

 

red eyes and a evil smile before the feeling of pain across my chest....

 

 

I woke from my nightmare, no not a nightmare a memory from a different time. I try to claim my breathing to no avail. I look over to my clock on my night stand next to my bed reading 3:00 Am. I ran my hand over my face whipping the sweat from it while making a scrapping noise from bone on bone contact.

 

Looks like I'm not going back to sleep maybe a walk could help me claim down. I got up from my bed and walk to my dresser to grab my sweat pants that could hid my long tail, and a black t-shirt. I didn't want people staring at me while I walk wasn't in the mood to have people ask me questions about me being a skeleton.

 

I slapped them on and grabbed my blue parka hoodie and looked into the full body mirror on my wall. Looking back was two white rings of lights in tired black eye sockets ,an Horns sticking out from the sides of my temple of my forehead that curl close to my skull upward a good few inches but not to long to not hide them in my hood. I pulled my hoodie up covering my face from how deep it was so to those who were passing by didn't see my face or horns.

 

I slipped on my sinkers and walked out of the house making sure not to wake up Pappy. It hadn't snowed in a while but it sure felt like it in the wind. Thankfully I was use to weather like this growing up in Snowin back underground. I smile sadly to myself its been five years since the kid set us free, but to me it only felt like it just happen yesterday. Our new home was in a wooded area not to fair from the town. Papyrus wanted to keep a bit of home so our house looked the same as our old one. It was a two floor and is twice as big then our old one so we have more then five rooms that we could do with. On the roof were Christmas lights on top that have been there since we built it, due to how lazy I am and how pap's loves the colors we never took them down.

 

As I walked to the town and got to the not so good part of town. It wasn't like a very bad part of town like I had seen in some cites that I had visit but not great with all of the trailer homes all around. As I walked farther I started to feel better as I look up to the sky seeing the stairs. This is one thing I love about coming up here. Suddenly I felt a tug from my soul like it wanted me to follow it. I had never felt this before and decided to follow it.

 

As I followed the pulling I found myself walking to a big super market called Walmart. I've seen ads on the TV and hear about this store from fellow monsters, but never really need to go to it since Pap and I usually shopped at our mom and pop store's that we grew up with who had setup as soon as they got the OK to do so when we came topside. I shrug my shoulders and walked in thinking what would the harm be in just looking around for a bit.

 

As I walked in I saw large freezers , fruits and vegges stands an a bakery/deli. From the shear size in just that area it look like a farmers market. My sockets widen I had never seen so much food in one area. I looked farther down to see more aisles of food. I looked over to my right and saw what human's use to clean themselves with ...what's it called again hair shampoo and body wash?

 

I shook my head ,what ever their called it didn't really apply to me due to I had lack of the things to use them. I began to walk to the right seeing that they had house wears and other stuff. Plus my soul was pulling me like a mad man to that way so two birds one stone kind of thing. As I got closer I hear the most beautiful voice singing in that direction. I stop mid step in shock as I listen to the song.

 

“Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little

can barely stand on my feet

take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief,lord!

Somebody,somebody

can anybody fine me somebody to love?”

 

 

I quickly walked to this woman in fear that if she had stop singing that I would lose her. As I got closer I had hid behind a rack of cloths pretending to look for something. I had turned my head to the direction of the voice that was coming down a aisle that had picture frames. The woman voice was deep and rich in tone . I heard her come closer as she sang and I could feel my eyes lights go out as well my jaw fall at the sight of a goddess that was across from me.

 

Walking my way was this tall amazon woman with long brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Her face was gorgeous even with a huge scar that ran over her head I wonder how she got it? And her body dear lord was she curvy from her huge breast to her huge ass. She had a small belly not big to look over-wight but enough to make me want to run my hands over. I could feel the heat from the blush on my face I swear if someone saw would think my skull was naturally blue then white.

 

“I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache my bones

at the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own-

I get down on my knees and I start to pray

Lord- somebody- somebody

can anybody find me – somebody to love?”

 

Oh you gorgeous thing if I got my hands on you I would so make you ache but not from working that's for sure. I could feel my sweat pants get tighter from the dirty though. I shake my head trying to stop that train of though before I start doing something in public that I know I shouldn't. I closed my eyes as I focuses on her voice which help with my issue in my pants greatly.

Everyday – I try and I try and I try-

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going' crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe

Yeah-yeah yeah yeah

 

I opened my sockets to see her put boxes on a cart that was shape of a letter L. Once she was done she began to walk with it to a different part of the store. I couldn't help it but I begin to follow her but not to close in fear of her seeing me. I just had to keep hearing her sing I had to keep seeing her.

 

oh lord

somebody-somebody

can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm ok, I'm alright

Ain't gonna face no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

Someday I'm gonna be free,Lord!

Find me somebody to love

Can anybody find me somebody to love?”

 

She walked through two large doors that leaded into some kinda storage room. My soul was going crazy for her and at first I didn't know why. She wasn't a monster but a human and I wasn't a big fan of them from how they treated us over the years. Plus with the killing from the kiddo in those pass timelines didn't help ether. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks I couldn't believe it if all the signs I been feeling are from what I learned in school about soulmates then I had found mine. I gasped in shock from the realization of it but strangely I wasn't angry about who my mate was. From what I just gather in just the few minutes of seeing her that she pretty and has a very nice voice. An dear lord her body looks so soft that I would love to feel every inch of it.

 

Before my mind went there again I hear her foot steps coming my way. Before I could think I teleport to the next aisle that she was going down from. Once I hear her go by I followed again keeping my distant from her. I'm surprise she didn't see me or why there was lack of other people but it is late in the night for others to be here. She walked back to the area that I founded her in as she picked up open boxes and putting them in her cart.

 

As I watch her I looked at her soul now a normal monster couldn't see a human soul with out putting them into a fight but I was a mini boss so I could see their states and levels with out doing that. That's how I ended up as the Judge for the king. What I saw would had made my blood turn cold if I had it that is. I saw a winters green color soul one made out of kindness no that's not what made freeze it was the huge cracks that ran threw it. They ran threw her soul like it was about the shatter any second from just a light breeze of the wind, not only that her level was at five. Normally I would be angry at her for having such a high level knowing the only why in getting them is by killing.

 

But when I looked at her cracks again they look like they were done not by magic but from emotional one. An when I looked into her eyes they weren't cold like they would if she killed in cold blood but filled with a look that I know all to well. Her eyes were filled with sadness and the look of losing of all hope. There had to be a reason to why she had that high of level? Why did she looked so sad? Why did she looked so tired? I looked at her name tag witch read katelynn on it. Hmm a strange way of spelling of it, shouldn't be to hard to look in on some info on her before talking to her. I pulled out my phone and opened my hacking app that I created to get into any system I wanted to help the royal family in need on some info on people. I hacked into the stores data base and looked for her name. It wasn't hard to find her with the way her name was spelled. As I saved her name into my phone so that when I got home I could look into her more I watched her go the other way to the food side with her cart of boxes. As I followed I saw other humans working that side who greeted her like a old friend. As I walked the store I had to watch it so that her fellow coworkers didn't catch on me on following her. so I would go down different ways from her enough to stay by but not to close.

 

Trough out the night I watched her from a fair and listen to her sing random songs. Before I knew it, it was early morning and I knew I had to go before pap's woke up. I looked at her one last time before I teleported back home into my room. I walked over to my PC and turned it on I scrolled over to my own browser the other browsers that the humans made looked like a monster child would make in their first computer class back home,so I made my own so I could find things easier online. I typed in her name and things that might help me find more info like murder,kill, attack, death. What I found both broke my soul and made me in rage.

 

**Gale High School Attack**

_On June 10 20xx Gale High school was attack in late evening by four men who had been part of a unknown hate group. The attackers had set in their cars waiting for the right time for a group of senor students coming back from their early collage classes that were housed in their sister school two town over. When the students enter the school student Katelynn Connolly who was holding the door was the first to be attacked. As she was walking through the doors her back was facing the terrorists before she knew it one of the terrorist's had used a machete like knife and stabbed her from the back through her chest. The terrorist's had tried to removed the knife but couldn't due to how it had enter her body so he threw her to the side. When she landed on the floor of the entryway of the building she laded their motionlessness making them believe she was dead from the lost of blood. The attackers gather her fellow classmates who were still in the halls and told them to go the gym while the others grabbed more in the lunch room. Over twenty two students were gather in the gym to be killed one by one on live camera for the world to see what they had done. Just as the attackers were about to start student katelynn had gotten up from the floor and removed the knife from her body and began to fight back the terrorists. The attackers where caught of guard by her but quickly began shooting her. Ms. Connolly was shot over ten times before the killing had ended. When the guns shots had ended all attackers expect but one who had lost a leg due to Ms. Connolly were dead. When police arrived in the building Ms. Connolly had died from lost of blood for five minutes before medical could revived her and rushed her to the E.R......._

 

I turned way from my screen I couldn't read anymore. How could anyone be so cruel to their own kind? Her level made since now and why she wasn't cold she had no choice in killing. But the article only said three had died then why was she at level 5? I turned back to my browsers that showed other articles from different news casters and videos of that day. I couldn't watch them in fear on my soul shattering from the pain of watching her fight and then die. Before I turned off my computer I saw a different article on her that wasn't about the attack no it was of a different one. With a shaky hand I clicked on it . I wished I hadn't because now I just want to hold her and never let her leave my side again.

**Murder attempt in angel fish park**

_On Jun, 30 th 20xx, Ms. Katelynn Connolly Who had gotten out of the hospital after she was attacked by terrorists and saved her school was brutality attacked in Angel Fish Park not to fair from her home at 2:00pm. The attacker had used a blunt object to crush Ms. Connolly skull no information is known on why she was attacked and what the object was at this time. Ms Connolly was pronounced dead when police had arrived after revising a anonymous call about the attack. E.R was able to once again revived her but due to the shear damage of the blows she is now in a coma doctor believe she will not make it. More will be posted later in time._

 

So that explains her scar I felt my magic run wild wanting to lash out to anything from the shear anger I felt. WHO DARE TRY TO HURT MY MATE!? IF I EVER FOUND OUT WHO TRY TO KILL MY GODDESS THEY WISH THEY WHERE DEAD BEFORE I GET A HOLD OF THEM!!

I closed my eyes and try to claim my magic after a few minutes it did. I turned off my pc not wanting to look more on what she had to go through. I went to my bed and lay down I was tired from staying up so late and from all the new things I learned. I closed my eyes a tough about my gorgeous mate.

“Don't you worried my Sweetheart I won't let anyone else hurt you again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Buy Me A Cup Of Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/P5P3GCJT)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long i been having a hard time writing this chapter hope it turned out right. If you see misspells words please tell me my computer like to change words random if it closely spelled to another word or I'm typing to fast to catch it. Thanks

When I woke up I had realized I slept till noon. Whelp Papyrus going to give me a ear full … heh if I had ears. I got up from my bed and head down stairs to the kitchen where Papyrus was cooking away.

 

“hey bro how's your day been ?” I asked

“ ITS GOING GREAT JUST LIKE ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! AND IT SEEMS YOU'R STILL A LAZY BAG OF BONES!” he replied in his normal loud happy tone.

“yeah sorry bro didn't sleep well last night so I went for a walk didn't plan on being out so late. but I'm going be out of the house for a few days doing some running around so I might not be home for dinner when I get home.” told him in a sad tone I hate leaving my bro alone he so awesome that he deserves all the love I can give him. But I need to find out more about my mate and if I tell him about her before I do he's going to want to go and meet her before I get to talk to her. He turns around with a smile on his face.

“ITS OK BROTHER!! I WILL HAVE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS FOR A SLEEPOVER!”

I smile back my bro so great always looking on the bright side of things.

“mkay bro I hope you a eggellent time with your sleepover bro” I smiled to him as he place a egg sandwich in front of me.

 

“NNNNNNNAYYYYYYYYYY!!! BROTHER WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY MORNING WITH PUNS!?” he yells as he flips a egg in the air hitting the ceiling with it. Seeing it stick there made me laugh more then my bro's reaction. After Lunch I watch some TV with pap while also looking up more information about my sweetheart on my phone. It turns out she has a Facebook and a account on the undernet.

She seems to not have many friends on her Facebook other then family it seems but on her undernet she had good handful of monster friends. As I looked through her friend's list I saw she was friends with a lot of mine. Thanks to all things holy she likes monsters it would make things harder in making her love me if she hated me right off the bat because of what I am. I wanted to add her and start talking to her but I knew it would be creepy and random if I did that without knowing her. I sigh I have to find out more about what she likes without her knowing. Maybe I could talk to her monster friends about more about her? I looked at the time and it read 9:40 pm. I sigh I need to go for a walk to clear my mine about her.

“ I'm going out for a walk pap I don't know when I will be back “ I told him as I got up from the couch and put my shoes on.

“ OK BROTHER BE SAFE!” he said back without looking away from the TV.

 

As I began my walk to town and got closer to the trailer parks I felt that pull again. As I looked over to my right down one of the streets of the park their was a yellow trailer home. It looked run down, like it wasn't to bad not looking like a drug house but still not to good. As soon as I looked I stopped walking and hide behind a tree at the enter way. Coming out of the beat-up place was my goddess in a heavy light brown leather coat and brown boots.

“Huh she must not like the cold if she wearing that “

I said to myself though it was cold out so it wasn't that strange for her wearing it. As she came my way I saw she was listing to music on her phone and looking down at it, she must be looking for a song. Before I knew it I was following behind her hoping she didn't turned around to see me. As we walk the breeze picked up and blew her hair around. When that happen I got a strong whiff of her sense witch made my mouth water with lust. She smelt of cinnamon apples pie, with a musky smell that I can't describe. I wonder if it's a mate smell thing because ever since we came up I never smelled a human with that musk before. We enter the store and she starts to head to the back of it as she was about to enter another coworker of hers came out and started to talk to her.

“ oh kate I was wondering if you could give me you link to your stream again I lost the paper slip you gave me at home and I know you going to stream when you get home.” he asked her in a happy tone that didn't sit well with me.

“ yeah sure give me a sec” she pulled out a pen and paper pad an she quickly wrote down a link for a site.

She streams? what does she stream about? Maybe this is a sign on how I could learn more about her. As she handed them the slip he put it in his jacket pocket. As they parted ways her coworker going to the front and her in the back I used my magic and grabbed the slip from his jacket. I looked at it and pulled out my phone. I typed in the link to find a art site, oh so this is what she streams. I saw she had a lot of past videos and a little box that had more information about her and her social media she uses to talk to fans. My permanent grin widen to the point I though I would crack my skull. I looked at her media she had a YouTube account,twitter Tumblr, a MLP Forum Art shop and another streaming site it seems. Lucky for me I had a YouTube account called Lazypunlover. I subbed to her and scrolled trough her videos. It seems she dose a lot of music cover's, Speedpaints, Let's Plays, animations and voice overs. Guess my girl likes to dabble in a lot of things? As I waited for her to come out I pop on my headset that I cared around since earbud's don't work for me an watched one of her speed-paints. As I watched in awed of how talent she is, it made me love her even more. When the video ended I saw in her video list title “more about me” video. My finger didn't move fast enough to my liking as I click the video.

 

“ whats up my star kids how have you all been?!” She open up with a happy goofy voice that made me chuckle.  
“ so I made this video to help those who want to know more about me and to answer some questions that I usually get asked in streams or on comments on my social media's. So the most asked question is how old are you? I am 23 years old as from this date my birthday is April 29”

So she eleven years younger then me wooh boy! hope that wont hinder me in wooing her I know that some humans don't like to date others who are older then them.

“ next question is how did you join the MLP fandom? I join by answering a ad on BronySmashed Radio who where looking for artists to help with ad's and video editing. At the time I wasn't really into the show but what got me was the fans who made music and art for it. I started to talking on the forum and found a lot of nice people who soon turned into friends. On BronySmashed I do morning radio talk about events that had happen in the world with some of my fellow streamers on the Radio. I also do some other videos for their youtube channel so you all should go hit them up.”

“ 'Why do you do art and voice's?' I do art because my birth mother who I love to call as the birth giver used me and my sister as guinea pigs in her arts and crafts for her preschool class because of that, both my sister and I do art. She dose mostly classic painting and stuff while I do digital but I do dabble in some hands on stuff to keep me busy offline. To answer the voice acting one I was attacked a few years ago and had lost my basic functions like speaking and moving. So I had to re-learn everything. Well my vocal therapist was a voice actor and he would make funny voices to make me laugh or they would make me want to repeat them back. I have no clue why I wanted to? when you lose a good chunk of your brain you don't question things on what you do. “

She said in a sad and tired tone at that last part. I could feel my soul crack knowing she talking about that attack in the park. I didn't know she lost speech and movement from that day she must have worked hard to get back to normal from what I've seen.

“ what is you sexuality? I am pan-sexual so I'm attracted to both gender as well to monsters “

My smile grew again after hearing her say she would date a monster I was fill with joy that my tail had slipped out of my pants and started to wag fast in a blur. I quickly put it back in and looked around to make sure no one saw I didn't want somebody to ask me why I had it. I took a deep breath and smelled my sweetheart not to fair. Huh when did she slip by me she didn't come though the door she went in must have different doors in the back .I stop the video so that I could watch it later and head toward her. I saw her come out of the same doors I saw her go threw the other night with some bags and she headed to a computer on a desk. I wonder what she doing on it? She scan her name tag and clicked a few things on it. I couldn't see what it was from how big she is and how fair I was from her. She walks to the area that I found her in and watch her put her bags down and went to the front to grabs some charts.

As she was getting them I looked over to the wooden pellets ,there were over five of them that had what looked like hundreds of tiny and big boxes on them. I heard foots steps coming back and I look to see her come back with five carts. Why dose she need five of them? As I watch her work I saw her take each box and put them in each cart with out really looking at the tags I guess she knows what's, what from just the box? After thirty minutes she had all of the pellets cleared of boxes. Dam she fast she must do this area lot to know where everything is. Through out the night she would sing random songs and would mumble to herself about random things that would make me chuckle.  
As she was about done and was cleaning up a male human had walked up to my goddess with a smile on his smug face. I growl lowly how dare that filthy male look at my mate like she some kind of meat. She is mine no one should look at her like that only I can do that! She looked up at the male an smiled at him.

“hello sir can I help you with something?

“ Hey tall gorgeous what are you doing in a place like this?why don't you clock out early and come back to my place and I can show you away that could help you to relax heh if you know what I mean .” the male spoke in cheesy sleaze ball tone and leaned on a display case that was next to him. Her smile dropped and she closed her eye and deeply sighed.

“Sir if there is something I can help you with at the store the please tell me now if not please leave, don't make me get my manger out here to have you ban for harassment.” she said in a cold tone.

“come on baby don't be like that I can make you feel like a real woman” he said in a deep tone as he tried to touch her arm. This fucker is asking for a bad time from me, my magic was going wild with rage of wanting to throw that trash out the door. As he was a but a inch away from her arm she stepped back from him. Her hands balled into fists like she was about to punch him, if she wasn't I sure as hell will. She looked behind him and smiled smugly to herself .

“MIKE!!!!!! THIS GUY HARASSING ME!!” she yell out. The guy stopped trying to touch her and smiled cocky.

“who's Mike your boyfriend? I can fight him and when I'm done I'll make your life have some meaning”

OH FUCKING HELL NO!!! HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO MY SIRAN!!!! I took a few steps toward them about to kick some ass. Before I could get closer another male showed up in the same uniform as my girl but his sleeves where rolled up to his shoulders showing off his huge muscles that could put Undyne 's to shame. He had a buzzed cut dirty blond head that looked like fuzz then hair and dark green eyes. He was almost as tall as my girl but he was up to her shoulder. An boy he made that sleaze look like a mouse in size. The muscle male crossed his arms and scrawls down at the other male. He tapped his shoulder and the runt turned around ready to start fighting but froze and turned pale at how big he was to him.

“ I'm not her boyfriend I'm her boss and I don't like it when scum like you touching my girl's so I suggest you leave and never comeback cause if you do I will break every bone in your little body and throw you out myself.” he growled down at the now shaking man. The shaking man nodded and quickly bolted to the door. I was thankful for her boss but at the same time angry at myself that should have been me to protract her from that scumbag. I returned to the shadows and listen in on them.

“thanks Mike I would had taken care if it myself the little shit was weak but you know...” she said in a tired tone.  
“yeah can't lose your job I know, I know an I would let you do it too, knowing you can handle it yourself your stronger then you look” Mike nodded back to her.

“ why do guys have to be ass's Mike? Why can't I fine a guy like you? someone who can treat a girl right ?” she asked while leaning on the display of shoes next to her head on her arm and smiled at him.  
I growled deeply how dare she flirt with another male! Of course she didn't know I existed since humans weren't close to their souls like us monsters are, but still she should feel me close by even if a little.

“well my sweet little kate the thing is why we haven't dated is that... I'm not into girls” Mike sighed as he reached up and did a full grab on my girl's breast and squeezed it. Oh I'm so going to kill him! Before I could do anything my girl burst out in laughter.

“Mike you crack me up if I didn't like you as a friend I would so bop you so hard for this!” she removed his hand and playfully smacked him in the chest.

“well its almost dinner time I'm going to go with Joey-boo to get something see you in a hour” Mike said as he walked away.

“ Mkay I'm going to get mine too just need to clock out I just want today to end so I can stream and try to sleep”

My girl walked to the back with this human Mike ,I looked at my phone to see the time its 2:00am. So she eats this late at night? that must not be good for her I mean I randomly grab a bottle of ketchup here and there but to eat a meal at this time can't be good. In a few minus later she came back out without her vest on and her earbuds in. I follow behind her to the food side to the large fridges . I watch her grab what looked like a frozen bowl of noodles? Is that all she going to eat?! I maybe be a skeleton but I know that is not a meal for a human. She walks to the front of the store and grabs a bottle of pop from a smaller fridge an paid. She then walked back to the back room to I'm guessing where the break room is. Dam she can walk fast with those nice fine long legs of her she going to give me a workout just to walk next to her. I seat down on one of the chairs near the door to wait for her to come back out I returned to the video I was watching about her to get a few more ideas about her.  
When the video was done I had learned a bit more of her like she loves the stars like I do and loves the color blue. They were small stuff that normally wouldn't matter to a stranger but to me it help me put together of picture of who she is. I heard footsteps coming back to the door and that lovely smell that I came to love. I sat there in hoping she would notice me I even called for her with my Soul to see if she could feel me. I heard her foot steps stop in front of me I could feel her eyes on me. Did it work did she hear me?!

“excuse me sir I just wanted to tell you that I really like your cologne it smells amazing”

cologne? I'm not wearing any of the stuff that I know pap wears that bone colon that bucket of bots made during our time underground. Is she talking about my musk? she must smell what I smell on her . YES! FUCK YES!! before I could talk to her she was called over by a customer. Fuck! I was so close to talk to her. I watch her help out a girl grab a game from the glass case across from me. I try to call her again with my soul since I didn't see what she did when I did it the first time. She was talking to the girl and she stop mid-senses an gave a confused looked and scratched her chest where her soul is. She shrugged her shoulders and continued talking. Did she feel me? I did it again to see if it was true and she did it again. YES!! She can hear my call she just doesn't know its me dammit that humans weren't taught on souls like us or she would follow the call like I did. Ok sans you can work with this just need to just call her a few times and she come looking. Through out the night I called her as I watched her work the more I did it the more she would scratch at her soul and looking more pissed off by the minute from it. Come one baby do what anyone would do and Liston to your Soul and come fine me you did it before with my smell. I sigh ok so maybe this wont do she ether stubborn or really confused probable both. Before I knew it, it was morning an my girl clocked out an had home. I follow her an hid in the woods across from her trailer. As I watch I saw four other souls and and I could smell three other males. She lives with other MALES!? Oh this wont do at all, not at all indeed. Maybe their family? I hope so or things are going to be ugly. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down from these bad thoughts. I have lots to do before I can talk to her I went home and crawled into my bed hoping I will dream of my girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans being more creepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long i had lost the whole chapter due to the file being messed up from switching pc to phone so i had to redo it again thank saskie for proof reading this and helping with the format

“ oh! Sans harder please I'm so close!~ “ beautiful brown eyes stare up at me begging me to make her cum. Her skin so soft like nothing I ever felt before. 

“Me too sweetheart take my cock!”

“SANS!SANS!” she chanted my name as I thrust hard into her.

“I love you” I said without thinking I was so close I don't want this to end.

“Sans? Sans?” what her voice is different ….it almost sounds like papyrus?!

“SANS GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY AND IT'S GETTING COLD!” my brother yelled behind my bedroom door waking me up in a sweat. It was a dream? 

God it felt so real I looked down and saw a big wet spot in between my legs must have cum in my sleep again. That's been my routine I would wake up from my dirty dreams and find myself in a quite a mess in my bed. They were bittersweet. I love the image of doing such dirty things with her but yet I couldn't .

“ I'm up bro! I'm up bro! I said as I yawn while cleaning up my mess.

Man I never had to do so much laundry in a span of a few weeks. My routine had been like it was that night, after following her home and watching her soul through the walls of her house . As I watched I could see it glow slowly showing that she was sleeping I would then go home to sleep as best as I could. When I got up I would hang with pap's and our friends while watching her videos and streams. I almost got caught once by Undyne while I was watching one of her old stream on her MLP Channel . I had to lock my phone for a few hours so that she couldn't snoop around on it.

She never did stream that night on her channel due to falling asleep when she got home. When it got close to her time to go to work I would follow her to the store. Then I would watch her work, and talk to her co-workers. She looked so tired with heavy black bags under her eyes every night and she would walk so sluggishly. 

I wonder if she gets enough sleep? I would take pictures of her bending over or when she smiled at something. God she so pretty and I wish I had the balls to talk to her . I learned the hard way on finding out her days off where Tuesday and Wednesday. When on the first week of watching her I went to the store later due to anime night with everyone so I didn't follow her and she didn't show up at the store. I began to power walk around the store looking for her but didn't see her soul at all. 

So I went to her house as saw her sleeping in her room through her walls. Boy did that scare me when she did that. It's been five weeks now and her shift ended like normal she headed to the front door but stopped at the bench in front of the bathrooms. Why is she sitting? is she waiting for someone? She looked down at her phone and then to the side door. Minutes passed and a young man walked up to her with a cart. He was average looking to me nothing special. She smiled at him and got up and walked with him. 

WHO IS THIS FUCKER AND WHY DOES HE FEEL FAMILIAR!? I followed behind them closely trying to hear them it seems that they where shopping do they live together? is he one of her roommates? I looked at his soul and saw no exp or LV so he was somewhat harmless. His soul was a purple meaning Perseverance and it confirm my feeling he is her roommate but is that all? what he is to her? 

“Ok so for dinner we need a few more things and some stuff to hide in my room. I hate that both of us have to hide food in my room from Jesse I shouldn't have to worry about not being able to eat in days. The only time I get to eat is here at work.” my girl angrily grumbled to the male.

I inhaled sharply. She had gone days without eating! From what I seen her eat at her lunch didn't make me feel any better at all . Some nights I seen her eat a bag of chips and a big bottle of water. When I have her safe in my territory I'm so going to feed her like a fucking queen. 

“ yeah, yeah I know and I hate seeing you not sleep in days due to stomach pains and lack of energy I'm worry you're going to pass out in the shower.”

“Ok I passed out once and it wasn't really passing out, I black out for like a second enough to fall over I got up when you came in.”

SHE PASSED OUT!!!! I growled lowly I don't like this one bit I will give it to her roommate for looking out for her but once she is with me he won't have to do that anymore. Ok sans it now or never just walk up to her and say hi. It's not that hard! You never had this trouble with talking to anyone underground or up here so don't start now. I walk up to them shaking like a leaf but before I could get closer they walked away . Dammit why do they have to have long legs I try to follow them quickly as I could till they started to check out. Damn it! It would be weird if just walked up to them at checkout. 

" Ok later when I wake up I'm going to make dinner for us then stream for a bit ok Chris?"

" Sure I can't wait to have your beef stroganoff kitty cat!" 

I grind my teeth in anger I hate at how close he is to her. They walked out and drove home. I waited a few minutes before I went too and hid behind my tree across her room. I watched her for a while now and I could now tell the little differences in the way her soul would shine from when she slept. It would shine slowly almost like a lightning bug's glow when she was in a deep sleep or thrum quickly when she had a nightmare. Right now her soul shone slowly meaning she was out like a light. It's now or never I need to be up close to her or I'll go mad if I don't. So I teleported into her room. 

The room was super dark and lucky for me I had no issues seeing due to living in a dark cave all my life. Her room was small with only little room to walk between her bed and her desk. I saw art and little things on her shelves and over her bed other than that the room didn't really have anything to make it stand out. On her bed she had a pile of clothes and next to it she was wrapped in a mountain of blankets. I could hear snoring under it, either she was very tired or just loud in her sleep. Either way I don't mind it I found it funny to listen to.

I looked at her clothes on her bed and saw different things like her work clothes, bra's and panties that smelled like she had came in them. Does she rub one out before she sleep? mmm~ now that's a sight I wanna see. Before I could stop myself I picked up a black one with blue lacing around the edges and a blue little bow in the top middle and brought them up to my nasal bone to inhale deeply. I began to stroke my now fully hard cock in my shorts as I sniff her underwear. Fuck this is wrong I shouldn't be doing this I'm breaking into her only safe place watching her sleep ,sniffing her dirty cum panties touching myself to it with her not even a foot away from me. But I can't stop myself I just want to lay down with her in her bed and hold her and breath in her scent keeping her safe.

As I was getting lost in my dirty thoughts I heard her whimper under the covers. Hearing that snapped me out of my primal mood. fuck did I wake her?! My head turn so fast I swear my vertebrae made a pop noise. No, she was still asleep but I saw a few tears ran down her face and she was shivering in fear. I walked over pocketing her underwear and sat on the edge of her bed getting as close as possible to her as I could. I softly rubbed my thumb over her eye to wipe way her tears and slowly pet her hair. It was still somewhat wet from the shower she took but to me it was soft.

I felt human hair before while taking care of the kid over the years above ground but hers felt different. She had stopped crying and sighed happily, and try to roll her body into my hand to get more of me. Stars she so beautiful she hummed again from the petting and began to stir from her sleep. Shit I need to get out of here before she wakes up.

I blipped out to my room landing on my bed. Man that was a close one but I got closer to her and was able to touch her so there some steps to my goal plus bonus points that I got a nice treasure as I pulled out her underwear sniffing them again. Today was a good day I learn something new about her even though it wasn't good. It was still something. Hopefully I will learn more about her and bond with her soon so we could be together forever .

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me A Cup Of Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/P5P3GCJT)


End file.
